Danny Houdini
by DPnarutowolf
Summary: Danny is just trying to make his way as a magician, but when he falls for Sam, a girl who visits one of his shows, he must keep his secret, his job, his love and his life!
1. Chapter 1

**I promised myself I wouldn't start a story until I was done with one, but my musings had other ideas. The idea for the story hit me when I was watching the magic awards. (There wasn't anything else on) I hope you like it!**

"**Get BACK!" Whips the musings while holding up a chair. "Yes I know you have ideas... Oh crud... Ahhh!"**

**Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter One: Getting into the Business**

_**Sixth months earlier...**_

"Come now Daniel, you have to be rational!" Danny Fenton sat bored before his uncle as they _Discussed_ his career in magic. His uncle had never liked his parents profession and absolutely hated Danny following in their footsteps. "I mean really, your father was one thing but.."

"My father was a great magician!" Danny yelled angrily. "I don't care if you won't sponsor me I can make it on my _own_!" And with that Danny ran out of the room slamming the door behind him. Vlad stared vaguely at the door not really believing what just happened. Danny had been stubbornly set on continued in his parents footsteps, since the accident , but really magic? He shook his head, just a bunch of tricks of the hand. He sighed and headed for bed.

_**Present day...**_

" To most people, magic is a trick of the fingers, entertainment for the easily entertained... But magic _does _have some truth within it, some things _can't _be explained in the Hollywood magic trade especially. So whether you believe what you see or see only what you believe enjoy!" Tucker Foley finished his speech, and with a explosion of smoke and light, was gone.

"Nice job Tucker," Whispered behind him. Tucker turned around in surprise, but saw no one.

"You'd think I would get used to that..." He mumbled as he watched Valerie introducing herself then Danny to the stage.

"And now the first seventeen year magician, Danny Houdini!" There was applause then a flash of smoke. Danny appeared, and Tucker sighed, no matter how much he nagged him, Danny always wore jeans, and a white shirt with a red circle on it. At least this time he wore a black cape and top hat.

"Welcome one and all to the show! I won't waste your time with introductions so on with the show" Danny lit a match, that appeared from within his sleeve, and lit a torch. He looked at the crowd menacingly as the organ music began. With a wave of his hand the fire turned a ghostly green. He took the now flaming staff and threw it into the air, it spun and disappeared. In it's place a fiery circle of emerald, floated in the air. The small crowd gasped, then applauded. With a smile Danny flipped backwards up into the air , his raven black hair barely grazing the bottom of the ring. More applause. Danny smiled and with another wave of his hand the ring lowered. Valerie, now appearing from stage left dressed in a sparkling black dress, waved her hands over and around the flaming circle to show it wasn't hanging by a rope. Danny then pulled out a large black sparkling sheet from nowhere and quickly covered the ring. Danny lifted his hands and the sheet caught on fire. The black burned away, uncovering a white tiger, in the middle of the flaming green hoop. It roared as the crowd cheered loudly, cat calls were heard around the stage, as Danny bowed. Danny quickly grabbed the tiger by a chain and with snap, was gone.

**-----DP-----**

"Dude, that was a great show!" Tucker said over pizza that night. "We might actually make it in this town." Danny smiled widened as Tucker forced almost half the pizza down his throat. Valerie glared at him.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys." he said thankfully as he sipped his coke "Thanks you guys." Tucker nodded, and Valerie blushed.

"Aw, come on Danny you do all the work..."

"Hey! I do _all _of the special effects _and _help him come up with the tricks!" Tucker said loudly, Danny chuckled.

"So you admit you're a geek?" Danny said smiling. "You help with all of the sound and smoke, I actually do the tricks!" Tucker crossed his arms as if ignoring him. "Hey great job today Val,"

"Oh, it was nothing.." she said blushing again. "So you said you had an idea for us?"

"Oh, yeah..." Danny cleared his throat. "You guys think we could take it to the streets? We'd still have the show, we would just do this for ya know extra." He stoped reading there faces.

Valerie answered first "I don't know Danny, it would be hard to do and..."

"We'll do it!!" Valerie glared at Tucker again as Danny chuckled.

"Then it's decided, we take Danny Houdini's show to the streets!"

**Sorry it was so boring and short this chapter... It will get way better, promise! Please review to let me see how you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Losing Control

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews! My first fic, The Darkness Within, was out twice as long and got a fourth of the reviews. I'll try to make this chapter longer... I've been watching Chris Angel videos on youtube to get ideas. But sadly my muses have intervened once again... sighs and pulls out a tazer... GET BACK!!! Anyways enjoy the story... YOU'LL NEVER GET ME!! MWA HA HA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of Chris Angel's tricks.**

Danny sighed, and leaned onto the window of the trailer, the group had been busy all morning packing up equipment and driving all over Hollywood looking for the perfect location to do some tricks. Danny looked longingly up at the sky, he hated being in confined spaces, it was times like these he wished he could just fly... The thought was interrupted by a violent shaking of the van.

"We're here!" an enthusiastic Tucker jumped out of the drivers seat (he was the one responsible for the violent shaking) "I'm ready to get started!" Danny looked around to see a group of people staring at Tucker. Bored, he stepped towards Tucker grabbed him and they disappeared, he smiled as he heard the small crowd gasp, that would at least gather a bigger crowd...

**An Hour Later...**

"Hey everyone!" Danny said enthusiastically to a crowd of about 30. "Um, you he said pointing to a young Latin women. She had wavy light brown hair and wore a pink blouse. "What's your name?"Danny asked.

"Paulina..." She said blushing as he looked at her.

"Do you have a dollar?" She blushed again and pulled out a crisp one dollar bill. "Okay, I need you to draw and animal on there...any animal." She took a marker and quickly scribbled down something on the dollar. Danny took it folding it so that he couldn't see the picture. He snapped his fingers, and a flame appeared on his thumb, ignoring the amazed looks from the crowd he put his flaming finger underneath the dollar and it burned quickly into nothing. "Okay i bet your pretty mad that I took your dollar so I'm going to give you one of mine," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crisp dollar bill, and handed it to Paulina, who's face had turned a nice shade of pink.

She gasped as she opened the dollar, "I-it has my picture on it!" Danny smiled, then handed another young women to his left a handkerchief. She had blond hair.

"What's your name?"

"S-Star."

"Alright I want you to take this handkerchief and cover my hand, when I say, I want you to lift it off my hand. Okay?" She nodded nervously then gently placed the handkerchief over his hand. Danny closed his eyes and focused... "Now!" Star lifted the handkerchief and gasped along with the rest of the crowd. In his hand lay a small kitten. "Paulina will you please show everyone the picture you drew on the dollar?" She lifted the dollar up and showed everyone there, her hands were shaking, on the dollar was a badly drawn sketch of a kitten. She started blushing furiously.

Danny smiled once again then took the dollar from Paulina. "You can't use that dollar drawn on so here..." He crumpled up the dollar the after a moment opened it up to see it perfectly clean and new. "I'll fix it." Clapping erupted fro th crowd, and Danny bowed. That is until...

"Faking Bastard!" someone yelled from the back to the crowd, most of them turned to stare, mothers covered their children's ears. Danny turned to the man.

"Sir, may I ask you your name?" Danny said as politely as his anger would allow.

"Dash. Not that it's any of your business." He spat venomously. "What kind of dumbass do you think I am?" Danny's anger flared, he tried to stay calm.

"How can I prove that it is very well real?" He said.

"Real?" Dash laughed " you mean a bunch of lies and imitations." The crowd just stared at the man's utter rudeness.

"_Lies? Imitations?!_" Danny could contain his anger no longer... he lost control. "Ladies and gentlemen, I will now try something I have never done before..." He smiled his eyes glowing an eerie green.

'Oh no' Tucker thought from the van where he sat watching the whole event unfold. 'Oh, crud he's actually going to try it...' Maybe I should stop him? He sighed and quickly dismissed the idea, it would be to late to stop him anyways. I just hope he doesn't hurt anyone.

Danny looked at the large muscular man before him, he wasn't worried in the least, "dash if you will please step forward." He said with clearly fake sincerity. Dash laughed and stepped forward. "_Now close your eyes."_ Danny said a little to menacingly to be fake. Dash obliged indifferently. Danny waved his hand before his face, Dash's body tensed then relaxed, and stood motionless. Danny's eyes glowed a brighter green.

"_Your going to think like a pig, you might as well act like one." _Danny spat venomously, he flicked his hand and Dash, went on all fours, snorting like a pig. Danny smiled and the crowd laughed, thinking it was all part of the show.

"_Now," _Danny said looking at a building to the right of the van. "_Jump off that building..." _The crowd silenced, was he serious? Dash walked over to the building, his eyes were dim, and glazed over. Dash disappeared into the building, then moments later appeared at the top. A person pointed and screamed

"Oh my god! He's serious!" Danny smiled wickedly. He opened his mouth to give the word. "Jump..."

"DANNY!" Tucker screamed, jumping out of the van and onto Danny. Danny snapped out of his trance. His eyes turned back to their normal lightning blue. "Danny, what did you DO?!"

"W-what?" Danny looked at Dash who took a step forward and started falling into black. "CRAP!" Danny lurched forward and...

**Please don't get mad at me! **_**I**_** was going to end the chapter without a cliffy, but sadly my musings had better ideas... At least, I'll be able to update a lot quicker due to the long weekend. Hope you enjoyed it! **

**P.S. I want to name my evil little musing but can't think of anything... Help?**


	3. A mysterious past

**Okay, I'm not even going to try to come up with an excuse for why this is so late. I mean it's been like a year? To make it up to you, I made this chapter extra long. Anyways try to enjoy chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter Three:**

"_Crap!" Danny lurched forward and..._

up to the building. By now Dash had woken up from the trance and was screaming bloody murder. (Words that shouldn't exactly be repeated.) Danny's heart was jumping out of his chest, his brain was pounding with indecision. He really shouldn't use his powers, but he had to save the jerk.

Making his decision Danny turned to the building wall, then with a jump started sprinting up the wall. The slowly growing crowd gasped, as some screamed. Danny ran until he was about half way up the building then crouched. Just as Dash passed him, he jumped out into space and caught him by the shirt. Dash screamed then passed out, as the two's fall slowed then stopped as Danny hovered about two feet from the ground. Danny dropped then passed out from exhaustion. The last thing he heard was the crowds distant cheering.

"Did you LOSE IT?!" Tucker said in the van after Danny had woken up. "What were you thinking? You almost killed somebody!" Danny nodded slowly, his eyes down. Raven black hair covered his ashamed eyes. Just then Valerie walked in, she had been out, getting the three dinner.

"What's with the crowd, cops and reporters?" She asked, she put a bag of food on the table. Tucker went up to her and whispered something in her ear. Danny just waited solemnly.

"You did WHAT?!" she yelled, so loud that the crowd outside hushed for a moment. "Well? Say something." Danny looked up at them, he ran his hand through his fluffy hair, and sighed.

"I dunno, I got so angry, a-and I lost control." He looked at them, both Tucker and Valerie, lightened up a little, Danny's eyes showed sincere guilt. " I really didn't want to..." His voice cracked, "_Kill _anyone." Valerie looked at him, she knew that Danny, since his parents died, had been really sensitive to death.

"Danny, I'm sorry I got so mad," She elbowed Tucker.

"I'm sorry too," Tucker glared at her. She just smiled.

"We know that you didn't mean to kill anyone... just, be careful, kay?" Danny smiled, then nodded.

"So what did the crowd think, I was out after the whole floating thing."

Tucker looked out the window at the crowd of people, there were a few people talking to reporters. "A couple people think you actually tried to kill him," Danny flinched, "Most think it was all an act and loved it, the reporters are here because of the fall. But I'm pretty sure this is going to put us at the top." Danny brightened a little.

"And your sure of this?" A dark voice asked.

"Yes, he is definitely worth it." Dash said. "That wasn't some stupid magic trick.. That was amazing."

"Amazing? I bet you were pissing your pants." sneered a girl in the shadows. Dash glared at her.

"He did his job Samantha," Said the man. "No matter how poorly." She snickered. " However it is now your turn. Try to persuade him into joining us."

Sam stepped out of the shadows. Her charcoal black hair and violet eyes shimmered in the flickering candle light. "Should I go to his show and persuade him tonight?"

"No, lets wait and see if he is truly worth it. If he can make it big in this town , then he will be mine." He started laughed manically, Sam joined in. But Dash only laughed nervously in the background. He had _felt _this guy's power. It was amazing and... scary. His master may be the largest crime boss in this half of the country, but he didn't think he really knew what he was getting into.

"Well I've never seen anything like it." A large man says. He sits in a large leather chair behind an oak desk. Danny, Valerie and Tucker sat in front of the man nervously. They were debating a spot for Danny's show. "I have never seen such a small bunch (and so young!) get so much popularity!" Danny looked up hopefully.

"So can we have the spot?"

"I said I was impressed not convinced" The man was Franklin Corleone, and he ran a huge strip of casinos in this city. (Las Vegas) "Are you three even old enough to gamble?" Danny spoke up next.

"I know it's hard to look at us and see a big time magician, but I promise you we aren't some cheap pulling-a-bunny-out-of-a-hat magic act." He stared into the man's eyes.

"I'm sorry kid I just can't..." Danny's eyes glowed slightly green.

"All I'm asking is one show. If you like what you see then we can become regulars."

The man sighed. "I don't know why I'm doing this but sure kid, one show" Danny smiled. "And I mean _one _show, if you get a bad wrap in my casino your out of luck in Vegas."

"We won't let you down sir."

"Yeah whatever."

**Later **

"Man! I didn't think he was going to buy it!" said Tucker later that night. They were putting together their next show. Danny smiled mischievously.

"He wasn't but i changed his mind."

"Danny you didn't!" shouted Valerie. "I thought you didn't like to use your powers to use people!"

"I didn't! This guy was just going to say no because he thought we were too young! He thought my trick was all holographic!"

"You read his mind too!!" Valerie argued her face turning red. Danny looked down at the table.

"It wasn't like I was looking into his personal thoughts, I just wanted to see what he thought of us." then he mumbled "Besides it was too easy."

"Urrgh! I can't believe you!" Valerie stormed out of the camper. Danny just stared after her.

"Hey, uh, Danny?"

"What is it Tuck..."

"Could you look at Valerie's thoughts for me? I want to see if she's interested in a date." Danny glared at him. Tucker was a constant flirt and Valerie was one of his favorite targets. Danny got up and stalked out of the camper.

"I need some fresh air..."

"So... I'm taking that as a no."

Danny walked into the crispness of the night. He walked off into the streets, he didn't really need to worry about Valerie she always cooled off eventually. Be breathed in deeply taking in the scent of food and excitement. He always loved this city. Ever since he was little, his parents would take him here late at night into their RV to see the lights. His father was never a good magician. In fact many people thought he sucked, but he loved it more than anything. His mother also loved magic but also believed in ghosts, and it spread to his father. In fact his father believed that magic was real, and was constantly searching for a way to control that magic. _Oh, dad, mom. _Danny thought tears in his eyes. _You have no idea how right you were. What that experiment of yours could have done._ Danny needed a peaceful place to think. He found a dark alley and when he was sure no one was looking, he transformed.

It felt good to feel those familiar rings start at his torso and spread changing him into his alter ego. Where he had been wearing jeans and a t-shirt he now wore a black and white jumpsuit. His hair turned white and his eyes green. He jumped into the air and hovered for a moment, it had been a awhile since the last time he changed. Then he took off into the night. Watching the ever exciting world of Las Vegas bustle unknowingly below.


End file.
